


I'm Not A Loser

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar!Oikawa, Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Oikawa gen OR Oikawa/anyFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: he might be lyingDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:I'm not a loserI don't secretly hate myselfI'm not singing this to no oneIt's not the case that no one caresI'm not a failureI don't not have talentWhen others see me they can't seeThe nobody that isn't there- Spongebob Squarepants: The Musical





	I'm Not A Loser

I was on a high  
I knew I was great  
I knew I was somebody  
I knew I wasn’t a failure

But highs end  
Highs come at a cost  
So now I’m sinking low  
That’s okay I’m getting used to it now

I am falling low  
But I am still great  
But I am still somebody  
But I’m still not a failure

Oh who am I kidding  
I’m in a low  
Maybe I was wrong before  
The high could have been a lie

I am falling low  
I am a loser  
I am a nobody  
I am a failure


End file.
